Robin Hood
This page contains information about Robin Hood in Fate/Another. Innates The Faceless King * Type: Passive ** When Robin Hood takes damage, there is a 5% chance to turn invisible for 10 seconds. Has a unresettable cooldown of 60 seconds. ** Upgrade: [[Robin Hood#The Faceless King: Improved|'The Faceless King: Improved']] ([[Robin Hood#The Faceless King|'The Faceless King']] can now be cast on a single target ally. Has a 10 seconds duration and 30 seconds cooldown, upon attacking the invisibility will be lost. This active skill has a separate cooldown timer from passive skill [[Robin Hood#The Faceless King|'The Faceless King']].) Skills Saboteur Tools * Type: Spellbook * Hotkey: F ** Gains access to various tools and traps. Barrel Bomb * Mana cost: 100 ** Type: Tools ** Hotkey: F>W ** Robin Hood sets up an explosive barrel that detonates when an enemy gets within 250 AoE range, dealing 200 + (INT*4) damage and causes a 1 second stun. *** Duration: 60 seconds *** Cooldown: 10 seconds *** Activation time: 1 second (After triggering) *** AoE range of explosion: 500 *** Cast range: 500 *** Note: Each Barrel Bomb has 10 health and gives gold of 100~200 when destroyed by enemy. You can only have a maximum of 3 Barrel Bombs at anytime. Spike Trap * Mana cost: 100 ** Type: Tools ** Hotkey: F>E ** Scatters spike trap that activates when an enemy gets within 250 AoE range, reducing their movement speed by 30% for 5 seconds. *** Duration: 60 seconds *** Cooldown: 5 seconds *** Activation time: 1 second (After triggering) *** AoE range of slow: 500 *** Cast range: 500 *** Note: Each Spike Trap has 10 health and gives gold of 100~200 when destroyed by enemy. You can only have a maximum of 3 Spike Traps at anytime. Smokescreen * Mana cost: 100 ** Type: Tools ** Hotkey: F>R ** Robin Hood throws smoke bombs, blinding anyone within 400 AoE range for 2 seconds. *** Cast time: 0.3 Seconds *** Cast range: 1200 *** Cooldown: 30 seconds *** Special note: '''This skill can blind all allies within range as well except Robin Hood himself. Toxic Well * '''Mana cost: 200 ** Type: Tools ** Hotkey: F>A ** Creates a well of poison that triggers ONLY ONE of the given effect if condition is met within range: *** Condition 1: Enemy uses any form of healing | Effect: Takes 255 damage and disrupts healing *** Condition 2: Enemy uses Health Seal (FE) | Effect: Only heals to 70% of maximum health instead of 100% **** AoE range (Activation): 1000 **** Cast range: 500 **** Duration: 10 seconds **** Cooldown: 60 seconds **** Note: Toxic Well has 200 health and gives gold of 300~500 when destroyerd by enemy. You can only have a maximum of 1 Toxic Well at anytime. Retreative Shot * Mana cost: 100 ** Type: Ground target Archery skill ** Hotkey: Q ** Robin Hood deals damage with a shot, causing knockback and using the force to propel himself backwards and disengage from battle. ***Lv 1: (200 + INT*4) Damage, knocks the target back 600 range, retreat 300 range. ***Lv 2: (250 + INT*4) Damage, knocks the target back 700 range,retreat 350 range. ***Lv 3: (300 + INT*4) Damage, knocks the target back 800 range,retreat 400 range. ***Lv 4: (350 + INT*4) Damage, knocks the target back 900 range,retreat 450 range. ***Lv 5: (400 + INT*4) Damage, knocks the target back 1000 range,retreat 600 range. ** Cast range: 700 ** Cooldown: 10 seconds ** Upgrade: [[Robin Hood#Poisoned Arrow|'Poisoned Arrow']] (Deals 100 poison damage per second, lasts for 3 seconds. Does not stack with poison from [[Robin Hood#Rapid Fire|'Rapid Fire']]. Increases range by 150) Rapid Fire * Mana cost: 200 ** Type: '''Wide-range Archery skill ** '''Hotkey: W ** Robin Hood releases a barrage of 20 arrows at the designated location in 1.5 seconds. ' *** Lv 1: Each arrow deals '(30 +INT*0.5) damage *** Lv 2: Each arrow deals (40 +INT*0.5) damage *** Lv 3: Each arrow deals (50 +INT*0.5) damage *** Lv 4: Each arrow deals (60 +INT*0.5) damage *** Lv 5: Each arrow deals (70 +INT*0.5) damage ** Cast range: 1500 ** Effect range: 1500 (Straight line), 350 (Width) ** Cooldown: 15 seconds ** Channeling duration: 1.5 seconds (However if he gets interrupted, this skill will stop) ** 1 arrow per 0.075 sec ** Special note: Not all arrows will hit the same target even if he stands in the range, as each arrow deals independent damage and will depend on the size of the target as well as some luck. ** Upgrade: [[Robin Hood#Poisoned Arrow|'Poisoned Arrow']] (Deals 100 poison damage per second, lasts for 3 seconds. Does not stack with poison from Retreative Shot. '''Every 3 hits give a stack for One Drop of a Viper ) Wall of Thorns * '''Mana cost: 400 ** Type: Anti-Army Noble Phantasm ** Hotkey: E **'Robin Hood crouches down, gathering thorn elements and punching the ground to release poisonous thorns of the Yew Tree. Enemies within 600 AoE range of the tree will get immobilized, have skill activation and item usage sealed for a very short duration and also take damage for 5 seconds. If they stay inside the range for more than 3 seconds, the effect will occur again one more time.' ***Lv 1: Immobilize and seals all enemies' skill activation and item usage for 0.3 seconds, deals 32 damage every 0.5 seconds. ***Lv 2: Immobilize and seals all enemies' skill activation and item usage for 0.4 seconds, deals 39 damage every 0.5 seconds. ***Lv 3: Immobilize and seals all enemies' skill activation and item usage for 0.5 seconds, deals 46 damage every 0.5 seconds. ***Lv 4: Immobilize and seals all enemies' skill activation and item usage for 0.6 seconds, deals 53 damage every 0.5 seconds. ***Lv 5: Immobilize and seals all enemies' skill activation and item usage for 0.7 seconds, deals 60 'damage every 0.5 seconds. **'Cast time: 0.3 seconds **'Duration of thorns:' 6(12) seconds **'Cast range:' 500 **'AoE range:' 600(900) **'Note:' Wall of Thorns has 1000 health. Also deals additional (INT*0.35) damage. **'Upgrade: Sherwood Forest' (Increases duration of thorns by 6 seconds and increases the AoE range by 300) Yew Bow: The Bow of Prayer * Mana cost: 800(600) ** Type: Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm ** Hotkey: R **'Utilising the crossbow made from the Sherwood Forest, Robin Hood fires an amplified arrow to deal damage to a single enemy. If casted on a target that has poison status inflicted, the arrow shall do 60%(100%) splash damage to all enemies within 500 AoE range of the target.' ***Lv 1: 600 + INT*4 damage ***Lv 2: 750 + INT*4 damage ***Lv 3: 900 + INT*4 damage ***Lv 4: 1050 + INT*4 '''damage ***Lv 5: '''1200 + INT*4 damage **'Cast time:' 2 seconds **'Cast range:' 1200 length, 100 width **'Projectile speed :' 1900 **'Cooldown:' 30/27/24/21/18 seconds **'Special note:' This poison status not only refers to Robin Hood's, but also from any other character that inflicts poison status. **'Upgrade: Sacramentum of the druid' ( also reduces mana cost by 200. When cast on target with poison status, increases splash damage to 100%., and stuns 2 secs. Casting also gives a 50% ms boost for 3 seconds) **'Upgrade#2': [[Robin Hood#Sherwood Forest|'Sherwood Forest']] [Gains a 35% chance to stun the target for 3 seconds, dealing (30 + [[Robin Hood#Wall of Thorns|'Wall of Thorns']] LVL*10) damage.] **'Upgrade#3:' One Drop of a Viper Hood to apply stacks of poison on the target up to 20. For every stack applied on the target, Yew Bow deals increased damage by 5% per stack. . Stacks are applied by Wall of thorns and the Poisoned Arrow skill Attributes Poisoned Arrow * Stats required: 12 **'Increases attack speed by 150% and critical rate to 25%. Normal attacks inflict 70 poison damage per second, lasts for 3 seconds. ' **[[Robin Hood#Retreative Shot|'Retreative Shot']]' and Rapid Fire gains a poison that deals 100 poison damage per second and lasts for 3 seconds. (This poison from skill cannot stack with each other, but can stack with normal attack poison)' Sherwood Forest * Stats required: 13 **'Increases Wall of Thorns AoE range to 900 and duration of thorns to 12 seconds. Using Yew Bow: The Bow of Prayer has a 35% chance to stun the target for 3 seconds, dealing (30 + Wall of Thorns LVL*10) damage.' Sacramentum of the druid * Stats required: 11 **''' Yew Bow: The Bow of Prayer : and reduces mana cost by 200. When casted on target with poison status, it will deal 100% splash damage instead of 60%.' **2 sec stun on poisoned targets hit by yew bow **Yew bow cast time becomes 1 sec **Using yew bow gives a 50% movement speed boost 3 seconds The Faceless King: Improved * '''Stats required: 15' **'Increases passive dodge rate to 30%. ' **[[Robin Hood#The Faceless King|'The Faceless King']]' can now be cast on a single target ally. Has a 20 seconds duration and 30 seconds cooldown, upon attacking the invisibility will be lost. This active skill has a separate cooldown timer from passive skill The Faceless King.' **Increases barrel bomb damage by 200 **Spike traps root target 2 sec One drop of a Viper - Attainment * Stats required: 11 Allows Robin Hood to apply stacks of poison on the target up to 20. For every stack applied on the target, Yew Bow deals increased damage by 5% per stack. (Applies 1 stack of poison before damage application, Stacks are set to 0 when this activates on all targets hit). Yew Tree (Combo) * Activation: Cast Barrel Bomb (F>W) & Wall of Thorns (E) within 6 seconds of each other. Requires 20 in all stats. ** Mana Total of Spells: 500 ***'Robin Hood summons the true form of the Yew Tree. Immobilize and seals all enemies' skill activation and item usage within range for 1.5 seconds, deals 400 damage every 0.5 seconds. If they stay inside the range for more than 2.5 seconds, the effect will occur again one more time.' ***'AoE range:' 1000 ***'Duration:' 10 seconds ***'Cooldown:' 180 seconds ***'Note:' The Yew Tree has 2500 health. Category:Servants